


Storm Chasing

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal isn't a fan of storms, Like a bunny with a cool eyepatch or something, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Will figures out how to distract him, fluff with a pinch of angst, using sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Prompt Fill: Will finds out that Hannibal doesn't like storms. He figures out how to help his favorite people eater forget about the storm. Just fluff, guys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).



> The fabulous Sirenja prompted me ages ago, and I'm just now getting through my prompts. Thanks for waiting, I hope it was worth it.   
> Prompt:   
> _Congratulations on your follower number! : ) I have a small prompt for Murder Husbands in S4 about Astraphobia (fear of thunder and lightning) - there´s a heavy thunderstorm at night and one of them needs consolation!_

         When the power went out, Will got up, padding toward the stairs to check on the dogs and see if the neighbors still had their lights on. Hannibal remained in the dark bedroom, staring through large bay window that overlooked the rolling hills behind their villa as the storm raged.

         He didn’t hear Will return with a flashlight and a carton of ice cream.

         “Dogs are fine. Thought we should eat this before it melts, though. Hannibal?” Will wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s wrist, frowning when the doctor flinched against the touch. Thunder crashed, breaking the moment. “Your pulse is racing, what’s going on?”

         “You startled me.”

         Will’s brows sank into a disbelieving frown. “Nothing startles you.”

         “Your hands were cold from the ice cream, that you will not be eating on my duvet. I merely pulled away from the sensation.” His eyes were still fixed on the window, the lightning making Hannibal’s face look eerily pale.

         Will stilled next to him, pressing into Hannibal’s side. He’d always loved watching storms, the violence of nature and the beauty of its destruction always sent a thrill through him. In another life, he and Molly would make love during the rainy season, hoping the sounds of limbs breaking and thunder crashing would keep their moans and shouts from Walter.

         Thunder rumbled, followed by a lightning strike in the hills. Will felt Hannibal’s pulse jump again, though the doctor remained placid on the surface. Will pulled back, a smile in his eyes.

         “Oh my god, you’re afraid of thunder.”

         “Don’t be absurd.”

         “You are! Your heart is beating a mile a minute!” Will was grinning now as he removed the top to the ice cream. “The great Hannibal Lecter afraid of a little storm. I can’t fucking believe it.”

         Will spooned some vanilla bean ice cream into his mouth and enjoyed the way it melted on his tongue. When Hannibal didn’t turn to admonish him, Will felt something cold creep into the pit of his stomach. Hannibal’s eyes looked hollow in the next flash of light.

         “It’s not the thunder, it’s the lightning.” Hannibal’s voice sounded odd, Will stilled. “I could only see what they were doing when the lightning struck.”

         “What who was doing?”

         “The soldiers.” Hannibal blinked as the lightning struck again, the raindrops on the window leaving shadows streaking down his face. “When they took Mischa, she screamed for me. She begged me to do anything, to stop them. I tried to free myself, but whether my panic or simple fear stopped me, I don’t know. I was relieved when she stopped screaming, until the lightning struck. It illuminated the far side of the room and I could see them crouching over her, tearing into her. Just a blink, then darkness again. Another strike, another glimpse: They removed an arm, tore away her dress to get to her organs, blood pooled in her hair. I confess the images still trouble me during violent storms. My mind supplies images of her dismemberment, occasionally I remember the sounds of her screams.”

         “Oh,” Will’s eyes were filled with tears, his free hand clasped in Hannibal’s. “My love, I’m so- I shouldn’t have asked. I should have known– I-, Christ, I’m sorry. I can’t think of anything more horrific.”

         Will worried the lip of the ice cream container with his fingers, looking contrite. Hannibal patted his knee.

         “Thank you Will. I admit I thought I went too far with the _I can still hear her screams_ bit, but it’s nice to know my fabrication worked as a narrative whole.”

         The ice cream fell from Will’s hands.

         “Fabrication?” Will grabbed Hannibal’s chin and yanked the doctor closer. “YOU MADE THAT UP?”

         A small smile curled at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. “You seemed to want a dramatic explanation, I just wanted to fulfill your wishes. When I’m near you, my pulse races, there’s no sinister explanation.”

         “JESUS CHRIST YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!” Will shoved Hannibal backwards onto the mattress. “You ripped my heart out with that fucking story!”

         “To be fair,” Hannibal said, his voice teasing. “Several well-respected psychiatrists and Frederick certified me as clinically insane.”

         Will bent down, before reappearing in front of Hannibal and straddling him. He offered Hannibal an evil smirk, Hannibal immediately narrowed his eyes. “You’re not crazy, Dr. Lecter, just cold.”

         Will slapped a handful of ice cream on Hannibal’s chest, making the doctor gasp as he attempted to buck Will off his hips. Will held fast, laughing as he smeared the vanilla lower, causing goosebumps to prickle along Hannibal’s skin.

         “Will! The duvet-”

         “Is a lost fucking cause. I’d be more concerned about freezer burn on my cock right now, if I were you.” Will shoved his hand under Hannibal’s sleep pants, delighting in the high-pitched noise and full body shudder he elicited. Wrapping his cold fingers around Hannibal’s cock, he pumped once, feeling the flesh begin to swell. He leaned closer, grinning inches from Hannibal’s face. “Funny. I thought these things shrank in the cold.”

         Hannibal snarled, knocking Will to the side and hastily shoving out of his pants. He loomed over Will, yanking at the empath’s boxers and pulling at his undershirt until he was bare. Will grabbed Hannibal’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Will searched Hannibal’s eyes for a moment before scrambling to his knees.

         “Don’t think this means I forgive you,” Will muttered, before bending to suck a kiss to the base of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal sank a hand into Will’s hair as the head of his cock was enveloped by soft lips. Hannibal groaned, letting Will unbalance him with a swirling tongue and hollowed cheeks. Hannibal’s hips stuttered at the next roll of thunder, so Will opened his throat and took Hannibal down, sucking hard. Attention back where it should be, Hannibal focused on fucking Will’s mouth, lip curling as the empath pushed him toward the edge.

         When Will withdrew his lips and let his teeth scrape lightly along Hannibal’s shaft, the doctor came with a cry. Will stayed with him, cleaning Hannibal’s cock with gentle licks and nuzzling into Hannibal’s hipbone. Will pulled back, eyes flashing brightly as lightning hit again. “You know, vanilla flavored cocks aren’t half bad. This might be our new thing.”

         Hannibal snatched at Will’s arm, dragging the empath up his body for a needy kiss. Will was almost lost in the kiss when the lightning hit again, and he felt Hannibal flinch for the barest of seconds.

         “You’re all fucking sticky,” Will said with a smile.

         “And whose fault is that?”

         “Yours. Entirely.” Will raised a brow and took Hannibal’s hand. “Come on, vanilla bean, go get in the shower. I’ll grab a few bottles of water to rinse you off.”

         “What about you?” Hannibal panted.

         “Oh, we’re not done yet.” Will swatted Hannibal on the ass as he maneuvered the larger man across the bedroom. “Now get in the shower and think about all the ways you’re going to make it up to me for telling such a terrible fucking lie.”

         Will kept Hannibal in the shower for 45 minutes, until there was really no reason for them to be without a bed. He cursed when he opened the bathroom door to find the storm still raging, but waved off Hannibal’s questioning stare. He laid his cannibal in the middle of the bed, tugging until they were face to face. The last thing Will saw before closing his eyes was a small smile on Hannibal’s lips as he traced his fingers lightly over Will’s face, the storm raging in the background.

         Hannibal rolled to face the bay window, feeling Will move with him, an arm curling around his waist. He watched the flashes of light in silence, smiling softly when he felt Will’s fingers idly toying with the hair on his stomach. He waited until Will’s hand fell still, his arm going limp as his breathing deepened.

         “I was telling the truth before,” Hannibal said to the storm, trying to focus on the warmth coming from the man behind him and not the horror that his mind conjured with every lightning strike.

         Will’s arm tightened, drawing Hannibal in. The doctor felt a warm nose press behind his ear, lips and whiskers brushing over the sensitive flesh behind it.

         “I know,” Will whispered, and Hannibal wondered if the empath had been waiting for the confession. “Now, close your eyes, you’ve seen enough storms.”

         Hannibal obeyed, letting his eyes slipped closed and focusing on the steady breathing in his ear. Will’s heat took some of the chill from the memories as Hannibal allowed himself to drift. That night he dreamed of flannel, dogs, and lopsided grins, the sounds of screams only echoing faintly in the distance for the first time in years.


End file.
